


The Beginning and the End and Heading Home

by danceswithhamsters01



Series: Reddit Prompts [14]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithhamsters01/pseuds/danceswithhamsters01
Summary: Based on prompts from r/dragonageTwo for the price of one this time! I felt they worked best presented together.One part deals with the first and last thoughts that the Warden has about her Love Interest.The second was inspired by a photo prompt. For some people, home is a person, not a place.





	The Beginning and the End and Heading Home

**Prompt 1: Your OC's first thought about their LI and their last one.**

 

9:30 Dragon, summer

 

She looked down at the elven man that Sten had so handily knocked unconscious. Here was the apparent ringleader of the ambush they’d just fended off minutes before. Leliana finished binding his hands behind his back and gave the mage a nod as she walked past. Sevarra knelt down and couldn’t help but pause to drink in his features before casting a healing spell.

 

Deep bronze skin, hair that made her think of sunlight, or maybe ripe wheat in the field. She murmured the healing spell, making the black eye she’d given him earlier fade away. Her voice drew him back to the land of the waking. Golden brown eyes fluttered open in confusion.

 

_He’s too beautiful to kill…._ She quickly rose to her feet and fought to keep her face neutral, cursing her thoughts. _Damn it, why now? Why here? I’m not sure there’s a more inappropriate place or person for… feelings like that!_

 

10:7 Sunburst, summer

 

75 years. 75 years as husband and wife. That was longer than many people lived. But, as the saying went, all good things had to eventually come to an end. She tearfully caressed the tattoos that graced the left side of his now forever-at-rest face. Even after all the time that had passed, he was beautiful in her eyes.

 

_Wait for me, amor. We shall walk the Fade together._

 

While heartbroken, the Arainai clan were not surprised to learn that their matriarch had passed in her sleep two days later.

 

\---

 

**Prompt 6: Image Prompt.**

[ https://images.fineartamerica.com/images/artworkimages/mediumlarge/1/belgian-sheepdog-walking-through-mist-wolf-shadow-photography.jpg ](https://images.fineartamerica.com/images/artworkimages/mediumlarge/1/belgian-sheepdog-walking-through-mist-wolf-shadow-photography.jpg)

 

It was the first time she’d bothered to learn a new form in years. The grass felt so soft beneath her paws. She briefly unsheathed her claws, letting them dig into the damp earth with a soft purr of pleasure. It’d been difficult, tracking and studying the creature long enough to understand it, to think like it, but ultimately worth it. The way her senses took in the world was different and exciting in this form.

 

She’d learned a little bit of shapeshifting magic from Morrigan years ago, in the days before they’d reached Lothering. The younger Warden had been sworn to secrecy, neither of the magi entirely sure what Alistair would’ve done in the company of _two_ women who could twist their forms into something else. She’d learned the ways of the bear for her first form.

 

The young Warden had become Warden-Commander Amell by the time she’d learned a second form. Some days she’d stolen away on her own, claiming to be out scouting more broodmother lairs or supposedly investigating claims of darkspawn raids out on the countryside. During the blissful solitude, she did indeed find tainted creatures: bereskarn. She’d taken to tracking and studying the creatures, trying to understand the tainted mockery of her arling’s heraldic animal. It’d taken over a year, but she eventually managed it. The form always carried a haze of pain and rage when she assumed it, feeling what the poor tainted creatures felt.

 

With a chuckle in her thoughts, the now former-Warden thought that Morrigan had saved her life a second time, it had just taken years for it to kick in. After years of refusing to tell her superiors at Weisshaupt exactly how she’d survived killing an archdemon, they’d sent an “honor guard” to “escort” her to the Gray Warden headquarters. It had been more like a kidnapping, they would not take “no” for an answer, nor would they let her husband --or even her mabari!-- accompany them. Threats had been made out of earshot of her Wardens and her subordinates, threats that indicated King Alistair’s well-being would take a turn for the disastrous if she did not comply and travel to the Anderfels. She went. She told them nothing. They tortured her for months. When they tried to use blood magic to compel her to answer, she’d had enough. She showed them a secret, all right: A Gray Warden in the form of a bereskarn was extremely effective and deadly against even other Gray Wardens. The mage had slaughtered her way out of the dungeons of Weisshaupt and fled into the wilds.

 

Not that killing her way out of the fortress had freed her entirely. She was still tainted, and thus easily tracked by other Wardens. They knew to look for signs of a woman on foot or a great bear as they searched for her. She could feel them at the very edge of her tainted awareness, out of sight and earshot, but still searching for a mage who did not want to be captured again. It was during a night spent trying to nap up in a tree that an idea had come to her, in the form of reflective eyes and a hiss. She spent nights tracking the leopard while the Wardens spent days tracking her.

 

The night was cool and foggy, but she knew which way she was facing. South, she needed to keep going south. Home waited in the south, with his musical Antivan accent, golden hair, and strong bronze arms. She needed to get home. Pausing once to sniff the air and finding nothing human, elven, or dwarven, she broke into a run, sleek feline form easily covering more distance than she could’ve hoped to in the form of a bear or human.


End file.
